


The Last Poets

by Imaginaryparisienne



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Motorcycles, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginaryparisienne/pseuds/Imaginaryparisienne
Summary: Z gatunku "dawno, dawno temu, gdy byłam nastolatką" (i marzyłam, że jakiś Joe, Josh, Leo czy Tim wyrwie mnie z nudziarskiego towarzystwa).Rzecz zdecydowanie nie nowa, ale się nie dezaktualizuje LMAO Wrzucam tu jak do portfolio. Może komuś sprawi pięć minut przyjemności :)





	The Last Poets

Zbiegała ze schodów tak szybko, że ledwo utrzymywała równowagę na zakrętach.  
– Wracaj tu natychmiast, ty gówniaro jedna, albo pożałujesz! – Słyszała za sobą wrzaski matki, stojącej w otwartych drzwiach z Kacprem na ręku. – Zobaczysz, nie wpuszczę cię do domu, jak znowu wrócisz w środku nocy!

Nie wróci. W ogóle nie ma ochoty wracać. Teraz, w nocy czy rano. Wszystko jedno. Chce uciec gdzieś daleko, gdziekolwiek, byle dalej od tego domu wariatów, gdzie wszyscy tylko wrzeszczą, a nikt nie słucha.

Wybiegła z klatki i odruchowo skręciła za blok, truchtem pokonała jeszcze kilkanaście metrów, potem się zatrzymała. Chłodne jesienne powietrze owiało jej twarz. Zapadł już zmrok, chociaż nie było bardzo późno. Co teraz zrobić? Gdzie pójść?

Wepchnęła ręce głęboko w kieszenie dżinsów i niepewnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Jula wyjechała na weekend do babci, z Darią pokłóciły się kilka dni temu i w życiu by do niej teraz nie poszła, no a Bartek… on… był już tylko historią. Na samo wspomnienie czuła ucisk w gardle i jakąś dziwną wściekłość piekącą ją w policzki. Upokorzył ją, wystawił. Ufała mu, naprawdę mu ufała, a on tak po prostu… i do tego z tą zdzirą! Z tym wiecznie chichoczącym, wymalowanym, żałosnym czupiradłem o nogach chudych jak patyki i wiecznie zdziwionych pustych oczach.

Nie, nie będzie o tym teraz myśleć. Będzie ponad tym. A oni jeszcze się będą prosić.

W zasadzie nie wiedziała, jakich „onych” dokładnie ma na myśli. Bartka, Darię czy ludzi z klasy, czy jeszcze jakichś innych, którzy ją wkurzali. Tych, do których nie pasowała, z którymi nie umiała się dogadać, zżyć, zgrać, chociaż próbowała nie raz?

Spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła ósma. Czyli galeria będzie jeszcze otwarta. Może kogoś spotka, a jak nie, to trudno. Posiedzi sobie w spokoju na tumblrze. Chociaż tyle.

Idąc, teraz już miarowym krokiem, przeglądała się w wystawach sklepów. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przed dużą witryną banku, żeby poprawić kaptur, który sterczał jej na plecach jak jakiś nieokreślonych kształtów pakunek. Przypatrzyła się sobie krytycznie. Niepozorna, niewysoka postać. Twarz mieszała się w szklanym odbiciu z blaskiem świateł ulicznych. Trochę zbyt pucołowate policzki miały teraz tęczowy poblask, ciemne włosy wydawały się lśnić, otulone zieloną poświatą. Uwolniła grubo spleciony warkocz z szalika i przerzuciła go luźno na plecy.

– Za taki warkocz to aż chce się pociągnąć. – usłyszała za plecami jakiś głos.  
Odwróciła się gwałtownie, wystraszona.  
Chłopak był szczupły, dość wysoki, miał kędzierzawe włosy, śmiesznie sterczące, chyba od kasku motocyklowego, który trzymał w ręku. Do kieszeni obcisłych dżinsów wcisnął rękawiczki. Spod skórzanej kurtki wyglądała czarna bluza, chyba z napisem the last poets, o ile mogła dostrzec w słabym świetle ulicy. Dość wyraźnie widziała za to jego wspaniale zarysowaną szczękę.

– Sorry, mogę cię przeprosić? – zapytał, a ona przez chwilę się zastanawiała, za co ją przeprasza, ale wtedy dostrzegła, że chłopak z tylnej kieszeni spodni wyjmuje portfel, z niego kartę, z którą podchodzi do okienka bankomatu, przy którym stała.

– Och, jasne – bąknęła i cofnęła się gwałtownie, żeby zrobić miejsce. Tak gwałtownie, że potknęła się o wystającą płytkę chodnika i niespodziewanie dla samej siebie znalazła się na ziemi. Tuż pod nogami chłopaka.  
– No, no – roześmiał się i szybko podał jej rękę – Mdlejesz na mój widok, czy co?  
Poczuła, że na twarz wykwita jej rumieniec, którego na szczęście nie było chyba zbyt wyraźnie widać. Wściekle wyrwała rękę i otrzepała kurtkę z kurzu ulicy. Potem odwróciła się na pięcie i bez słowa pomaszerowała przed siebie. Co to za koleś?

Nie uszła daleko, gdy usłyszała za sobą pospieszne kroki. Biegł za nią.  
– Ej, hej, poczekaj…! – zawołał.

Dlaczego się zatrzymała? Czemu poczekała na niego, zamiast na przykład zacząć biec, i uciekać, bez oglądania się za siebie, co byłoby zdecydowanie bardziej typowym dla niej zachowaniem?

– Słuchaj, sorry za ten krzywy tekst – powiedział chłopak przepraszającym tonem, gdy stanął przed nią, lekko zdyszany. Miał głęboki, bardzo ciepły głos. Taki, w który chciałoby się wtulić jak w miękką poduszkę. – Jakoś źle to wyszło. Obserwowałem cię i chciałem zagadać, ale nie w taki sposób…  
– Obserwowałeś mnie? Kiedy? – nie kryła zdziwienia. Spojrzała na niego badawczo.  
Uśmiechnął się, trochę zmieszany i przeciągnął machinalnie ręką po zmierzwionych włosach, jeszcze bardziej je mierzwiąc.  
– No jak tak stałaś przed tą szybą i się oglądałaś na wszystkie strony. Zaparkowałem tam motor… - urwał, chyba nie wiedząc co dalej powiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się więc tylko, a ona zauważyła, że z jednej strony ust wargi rozchylają mu się nieco szerzej i uśmiech staje się przez to jeszcze bardziej radosny, wręcz rozbrajający.

– Nie no, nie ma sprawy – powiedziała w końcu i wzruszyła ramionami. Czuła się dziwnie. Jakieś niejasne emocje zakradły się nieproszone w tą całą sytuację.  
– A gdzie ty właściwie idziesz? – zapytał chłopak. – Bo może cię podwieźć…? – dodał szybko, jakby bał się, że za chwilę będzie za późno, by to powiedzieć.

Wpatrywała się w niego. Stali na przeciwko siebie na środku chodnika, w zasadzie w ciszy. Gdzieś tam w tle słyszała tylko szum przejeżdżających samochodów.

Chłopak patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na policzki. Jego oczy się śmiały.

– No, to chodźmy – powiedział po prostu. I wyciągnąwszy do niej rękę, dodał: – Jestem Tim.

***

Nie zapytała, skąd miał dodatkowy kask dla niej. Czy zawsze z nim jeździ, czy należy do jednej kobiety, czy też może wiele różnych kobiet dzieli go między sobą, w ogóle o tym nie wiedząc.

Pomógł jej zapiąć pasek pod szyją. Nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak długie i szczupłe ma palce. Poczuła ich dotyk na swojej ciepłej skórze. Taki miły, chociaż chłodny i przelotny. Kłykcie poczerwieniały mu na zimnie. Wyjął z kieszeni czarne skórzane rękawiczki i założył je.

– Jechałaś już kiedyś na motorze? – zapytał.  
Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
– W takim razie parę rad. – oświadczył.  
Pokazał jej, jak powinna wsiadać na motor, by nie zaburzać jego równowagi. Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, poprowadził jej udo wślizgiem nad siedzonkiem. Potem usiadł i poprosił, by zrobiła to samo.  
Chciała przytrzymać się uchwytu z tyłu, ale zaprotestował. Przyciągnął jej obie ręce do siebie, objął się nimi w pasie.  
\- Obejmij mnie – zakomenderował. – Tak będzie bezpieczniej. I nie stawiaj nóg na ziemi, póki nie powiem – dodał.

Posłusznie otoczyła go rękami w pasie. Jej dłonie znalazły się na bluzie pod rozpiętą kurtką. Po grubym materiałem poczuła ciepło jego ciała i napięte mięśnie brzucha. Przysunęła się do niego blisko, objęła mocno, jak kazał. Poczuła zapach wody toaletowej i jeszcze coś – taki zapach, jaki ma skóra wystawiona długo na powietrze i na wiatr.

– Gotowa? – zapytał, jakoś tak melancholijnie przeciągając głoski. Uruchomił silnik. Gdy ruszyli, pomyślała, że chyba zwariowała. Naprawdę.

„Co ja do cholery odstawiam?” – zapytała samą siebie, czując na policzkach coraz gwałtowniejsze podmuchy wiatru, w miarę jak nabierali prędkości. Wzbierała w niej nieokreślona mieszanka zachwytu, niepokoju, ekscytacji i przerażenia. Rozsądek jeszcze próbował walczyć z emocjami i coś tam krzyczało w niej: „zatrzymaj się, każ mu się wysadzić!”, ale jakiś inny, donośny głos wołał: „nie wycofuj się, wreszcie masz szansę coś przeżyć, to jest właśnie ten moment, na który czekałaś!”.

Przytuliła się mocniej do pleców Tima, i poczuła jak on w odpowiedzi kładzie jedną dłoń w rękawiczce na jej udzie.

Uświadomiła sobie, że wciąż nie powiedziała mu, gdzie chce jechać. Czy jednak oboje doskonale tego nie wiedzieli?

***

W jego mieszkaniu na stole w kuchni stał tort. Niezbyt duży, okrągły i najpewniej czekoladowy, z liczbą 24 wypisaną białym lukrem na środku. Wszędzie gdzie nie spojrzała paliły się świece – w rozmaitych kształtach i o różnych wielkościach. Powietrze było trochę duszne od mieszanki zapachów. Kiedy je zapalił?

Przez chwilę tkwiła na progu, w milczeniu ogarniając wzrokiem wszystkie pomieszczenia. Nieduże, ale bardzo przytulne. Jak na młodego faceta, który najwyraźniej mieszkał sam, zadziwiająco przyjemne i schludne.

– Nie mówiłeś, że masz dziś urodziny – odezwała się w końcu, niemal z wyrzutem.  
Uśmiechnął się po swojemu, trochę krzywo.  
– Nie było okazji. – odparł z przekąsem.  
A potem zaczął ją rozbierać. Zdziwiła się, jak bardzo to było naturalne, biorąc pod uwagę, że wcale się nie znali, że w zasadzie nie rozmawiali i że tak naprawdę mogli być dla siebie kimkolwiek – sąsiadami, przyjaciółmi, współpracownikami, kochankami… nikim.

Całował jej oczy, usta, nos i policzki, przesuwając ręce po jej ciele tak delikatnie i jednocześnie z taką intensywnością, że napinała się cała i drżała po jego dotykiem. Rozpinał guziki jej koszuli jeden po drugim, wolno, metodycznie. Kiedy odkrył, że nie ma stanika, opuściła zawstydzona wzrok, ale on tylko wydał niski, gardłowy dźwięk i jednym ruchem ściągnął z niej koszulę, odrzucając ją daleko za siebie.

Ujął w ręce jej duże, krągłe piersi i kolistymi ruchami zaczął masować sutki, z uśmiechem patrząc jak twardnieją mu w palcach.

\- Jesteś piękna. – powiedział, wpatrując się w nie zmrużonymi oczami. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Była taka speszona, taka niepewna siebie. Przez całą podstawówkę miała kompleksy na punkcie swoich przedwcześnie kobiecych kształtów, dużych piersi, które tak ciężko było ukryć, nawet pod luźnymi swetrami.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie mocnym, pewnym ruchem. Poczuła delikatne drapanie zarostu na nagiej skórze. Zanurzyła ręce w jego włosach, bawiąc się kędzierzawymi brązowymi pasemkami, podczas gdy on lizał, ssał i przygryzał jej sutki, raz lekko, raz mocniej, ale zawsze z takim wyczuciem, że nie czuła bólu, a tylko narastające z wolna podniecenie.

Gdy sięgnął do guzika jej spodni, nagle się zawahała. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy rozdzwonił się alarmowy dzwonek, jakieś ostatnie przebłyski rozsądku, świadomej kontroli nad sytuacją, która zaraz miała porwać ją w wir zdarzeń i nie oddać już takiej samej, jaką była nim spotkała tego dziwnego chłopaka o niesamowitych zielonych oczach, w których teraz migotały złociste ogniki pożądania.

\- „Tylko bez paniki.” – nakazała sobie.

Chyba wyczuł jej wahanie, bo zaprzestał na chwilę pieszczot i zapytał przyciszonym głosem, bawiąc się końcówką jej warkocza:  
\- Czy ty nigdy…?  
Pokręciła głową, co równie dobrze można było potraktować jako przytaknięcie albo zaprzeczenie. Nie wiedziała zresztą, jak to mu wytłumaczyć bez wdawania się w zbyt osobiste, zbyt drobiazgowe opowieści. Z Bartkiem lubili przytulać się na kanapie przed telewizorem. Kilka razy, kiedy jego rodziców nie było w domu, sprawy zaszły trochę dalej, ale nie na tyle daleko, by mogła to nazwać pierwszym razem, z czego zresztą teraz się cieszyła.

\- Rozbieraj mnie dalej. – powiedziała po prostu, a on na chwilę przymknął oczy, po czym zsunął jej spodnie do połowy ud, całując odsłaniane fragmenty skóry. W końcu spodnie opadły na podłogę, a ona została w samych cienkich półprzeźroczystych majteczkach. Ależ się cieszyła, że nie założyła jakichś znoszonych spranych majtasów, co nie da się ukryć, czasem jej się zdarzało, gdy nie miała planów na żadne wyjście.

\- Czy możesz włączyć jakąś muzykę? – zapytała jeszcze, bo przyszło jej nagle do głowy, że będzie chciała potem przywołać ten moment, a gdy skojarzy go z jakąś konkretną melodią, już zawsze będzie go mogła odtworzyć w pamięci razem z tą piosenką.

\- Jasne – odparł, i podszedł do wieży stojącej w kącie pokoju. Gdy wstał, zauważyła, że spodnie w okolicy rozporka ma mocno napięte, wypełnione erekcją.  
Przyłapał ją na tym spojrzeniu i uśmiechnął się, gdy speszona odwróciła wzrok.

Wyjął z barku dwa kieliszki i butelkę szampana. Otworzył ją z eleganckim pyknięciem i podał jej strzelający bąbelkami musujący napój.

\- Twoje zdrowie, Tim. – powiedziała.

\- Twoje także – powiedział, nagle bardzo uroczysty, przechylając kieliszek i pijąc do dna. Patrzyła zafascynowana, jak jabłko Adama porusza się rytmicznie na jego delikatnej smukłej szyi, i nim zdążyła się powstrzymać, przysunęła się i zaczęła całować to miejsce, szybkimi motylimi pocałunkami.

Tim odstawił kieliszek i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Obdarował ją przeciągłym, mrocznym spojrzeniem, a jego ręce zaczęły zsuwać z niej majtki. Chwilę później poczuła w sobie jego palce.

Przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła sobie na delektowanie się tą pieszczotą. Nie próbowała nawet walczyć z podnieceniem, którego rozmiary zaskoczyły ją i oszołomiły. W pewnej chwili ujęła jego twarz w swoje ręce. Miał drobne piegi na nosie i na policzkach! Widziała je dobrze dopiero teraz, w migoczącym świetle niezliczonych świec. To było urocze. I takie chłopięce. Nagle poczuła się pewniej.

\- Teraz ja chcę cię rozebrać. – powiedziała, i w odpowiedzi dostrzegła zachwyt w jego oczach.

\- Jestem cały twój – oświadczył, stając przed nią wyczekująco. A więc teraz to ona rozpinała guziki jego koszuli, wsuwała ręce pod cienki biały t-shirt i przesuwała opuszkami palców po jego sutkach. Kiedy sprawnym ruchem ściągnął koszulkę, obserwowała zafascynowana pracę mięśni pod skórą. Miał piękne ciało, szczupłe, ale silne. Zauroczona przesuwała dłonie po jego skórze. Bawił go chyba ten jej zachwyt, bo uśmiech cały czas czaił mu się w kącikach ust.

\- Podobam ci się, hmm? – zapytał.  
Parsknęła śmiechem na ten jego buńczuczny komentarz, ale nie poczuła się dotknięta. Tak, podobał jej się. Podobał jej się coraz bardziej. Zamierzała mu pokazać, jak bardzo.

Przez chwilę mocowała się z guzikiem jego spodni, aż w końcu jego sprawne palce same musiały się z tym uporać. Znowu poczuła rumieniec wstydu, ale nie pozwoliła, by ją to zatrzymało. Wsunęła ręce w spodnie Tima i poczuła, jak twardy pod jej dotykiem. Delikatnie przesunęła ręką po jego męskości i usłyszała, jak ten drobny ruch wydobywa z niego cichy dźwięk rozkoszy. Na sekundę zacisnęła powieki, po czym zsunęła mu w dół spodnie i bokserki, uwalniając nabrzmiałego penisa, który w pełnej erekcji kołysał się teraz centymetry przed jej twarzą.

Jego zaskakująca wielkość była do tego stopnia fascynująca, że przez chwilę po prostu gapiła się na niego w niemym zachwycie, aż w końcu Tim wybuchnął głośnym serdecznym śmiechem.

\- Heej? – zagadnął. – Czy coś cię rozprasza?

Tym razem i ona nie umiała powstrzymać śmiechu. To było zaraźliwe, to jego zabawne, lekko drwiące, a jednocześnie czułe podejście do tej sytuacji, do niej. Sprawiało, że poczuła się pewniej niż kiedykolwiek. Dlatego nie odpowiedziała, tylko nie czekając na zaproszenie, wzięła go do ust.

Jęknął głęboko, zwierzęco, a ona poczuła jak pożądanie dosłownie zalewa ją, pochłania. Pozwoliła swojemu językowi tańczyć wokół jego penisa i delektować się jego delikatną gładkością. Mocno ścisnęła drobne krągłe pośladki Tima, a on zanurzył ręce w jej włosach, próbując rozpleść jej warkocz.

Rytm jej ust i jego bioder ustalił się w miarowych szybkich pchnięciach, i kiedy poczuła, jak on w końcu rozlewa się w jej ustach ciepłą falą, warkocz rozplótł się ostatecznie i ciemne włosy kaskadami spłynęły jej wokół ramion.

\- Teraz wyglądasz jak rusałka – powiedział cicho Tim, spoglądając na nią. Pomógł jej wstać. Wtuliła się w jego ciepłe ramiona i tak stali chwilę, milczący w jednej z tych dziwnych chwil, kiedy można przysiąc, że czas na chwilę się zatrzymał.

A potem postanowili spróbować, jak smakuje torcik urodzinowy.

***

Kiedy w poniedziałek weszła do szkoły, wszystko wydawało się inne. Co prawda Mochnacka nadal tak samo przyrzynudzała na historii, Nowakowa na chemii znowu nawymyślała jej od półmózgow, które niczego nigdy w życiu nie pojmą, a w każdym razie na pewno nie szeregów homologicznych węglowodorów. Czyli wszystko po staremu, ale… coś w jej wnętrzu, jakiś drobiazg, ledwo zauważalny element, którego nie potrafiła zdefiniować ani tym bardziej nazwać, sprawił, że kiedy Daria przedefilowała obok, udając, że jej nie zauważa, ona po prostu wybuchła śmiechem. I śmiała się jeszcze długo po tym, jak wkurzona Daria znikła za zakrętem korytarza razem ze swoimi durnymi koleżaneczkami.


End file.
